


On the Rocks

by maq_moon



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were never nice to one another, but I loved her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rocks

I don't own 'em. I just got this idea in my head a few weeks ago and decided to run with it.

On The Rocks

"I can order my own drinks, thank you very much!" a well-dressed, rosy cheeked woman yelled. "And for the record, I like my alcohol on the rocks." She threw the drink in a man's face and huffed out of the VIP room of the restaurant. She heard a snicker to her left as she headed toward the coat closet and turned.

The silken sleeve of her white dress fell off of her shoulder as she snapped, "What's so funny?"

"Drunks are always funny," a deep voice drawled, "especially when the drunk is young and pretty."

"I'm not a drunk, I'm just… buzzed at the moment." Her dark hair, which must have been swept up beautifully only hours before, was falling haphazardly down her back. "Where's the fucking coat check guy?"

"Haven't seen him."

"You're not wearing a coat, so you must have seen him," she snapped.

"Let me rephrase," he said. "I haven't seen him since he took my coat."

"You're waiting for him, too, then?" she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"No. I'm waiting for an old friend. She's supposed to be here, but I haven't been able to find her. I listen for her; she laughs a lot."

"Maybe she decided to ditch you," the woman bit. She then looked the man up and down. "Don't understand why she would, though. You're attractive and, judging by the way you're dressed, rich."

"She's not the type to be interested in such things." He checked his watch. "And in any case, it's not a scheduled meeting."

"You're stalking her?" the woman gasped as she backed away a few steps.

"No, no. That would be disturbing. I just like to check on her every once in a while, make sure she's happy, healthy."

"You sound like she's more than a friend to you," the woman said pointedly. She put her hand to her temple as the room spun.

"We were never nice to one another, but I loved her. She didn't return the sentiment."

"And you still keep tabs on her?" the woman asked curiously.

"It's not as if you can just stop loving someone, even if they don't love you."

"I guess I kind of know the feeling," she sighed and slid to the floor. "I loved someone once, just the one time. I was a first-class bitch, though. I believe you heard how temperamental I can be." He nodded. "I tell that man in there that I love him, but of course I don't."

"That's a bit cruel, don't you think?"

"He says he loves me and he doesn't mean it either. We both have money and my picture is in couture catalogues the world over, so all that really matters is that people think we love each other. People love lies like that. Oh, sweet Jesus, I wish this headache would just go away."

"Get a glass of water."

"I want to get to bed," she sighed with exasperation. "I want to dream, to get away from these people."

"If you don't like them then don't waste your time with them."

"If only it was so easy," she laughed. The man gave her a quick glance and regarded her intensely. Smeared makeup covered her face, her eyes were a foggy brown, and her cheeks were red from liquor. Her dress was probably pretty when worn properly; the color provided a lovely contrast to her hair, if black was her natural color. She had a broken nail and chipped red polish. "Rubbing elbows is important."

"You need some water," he pressed.

"Yeah."

"You're not a happy woman, are you?"

"No," she sniffed.

"And you have a drinking problem, don't you?"

She whipped her head around to face him. "That's presumptuous of you, and rude. I'd leave your company right now if I wasn't waiting for my coat."

"It was just an observational query," he shrugged.

"I don't want to be this way, you know."

"I know." He looked at the disheveled woman sitting on the floor with pity. "Here's the coat-check fellow now. You can 'leave my company'."

"I suppose I could," she said. "But I want a drink. Will you get me a drink?" He gaped at her with eyes wide. "I want a drink of water, Jareth."

"On the rocks?"

"Only in the water. Nowhere else."

"Okay."

"I won't be a bitch… if you would still have me, that is."

He helped her up, got their coats, and nodded. She smiled.

"No one deserves as many rocks as you've had thrown your way." He helped her keep her balance as they left into the cold air.

**Author's Note:**

> (c) 2008


End file.
